Cloth reels are usually constructed of cardboard and are provided with protecting end caps at the opposite ends of the paperboard reel construction. These end caps usually consist of a face extending across the end of the cardboard reel with sides folded from the face along opposite broad surfaces of the reel and in some cases, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,966,191 of July 10, 1934, and 3,341,000 of Sept. 12, 1967, have ends as well as sides folded from the face of the cap. The constructions illustrated in the patents above mentioned have rather sharp square corners formed by the folding of the sides and ends at right angles to the face of the cap and present points which may damage cloth with which the reel may come in contact. In some cases, a tape is used to cover and minimize the sharp points presented.